


your mess is mine

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Future Fic, It is now, Kid Fic, Larents, M/M, but again what else can you expect from me, dad!harry, dad!louis, i want sadie to be real, i'll shut up now, is larents a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it’s early, Sadie, but we’re gonna make breakfast for Daddy, yeah?  Did you forget?”</p><p>She shoots up in bed, grin spread across her face.  “I did forget!” she nearly yells, and Louis puts his finger to his mouth to shush her gently.  “Daddy’s gonna be so ‘prised!”</p><p>Or the self-indulgent future fic where Louis and Sadie try to make breakfast for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mess is mine

**Author's Note:**

> [Kate](http://birdonahotdog.tumblr.com) and I have an entire verse that we can't stop talking about revolving around Harry, Louis, and their lovely fictional daughter, Sadie. So, that's what this is. I blame her entirely.
> 
> (Also, I love a good future fic.)

The sun is barely seeping through the curtains when Louis gets out of bed carefully, trying his best not to wake Harry.  He thinks he succeeds because Harry only lets out a muffled snore, and Louis bites back a laugh as he looks at his sleeping husband.  He stretches out and throws on a soft t-shirt and puts a pair of joggers on over his boxers before heading into his daughter’s room.

Before waking her, Louis just takes a moment to stand at the door and take the sight of her in.  She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, ever, and her curls are splayed out on the pillow like Harry’s always are, and she looks like the world’s tiniest angel.  He smiles to himself before padding in her room, kissing her forehead and giving her shoulder a gentle nudge.  “Hey, Sadiebug.  Time to get up.”

She stretches out, rubbing her eyes with small closed fists.  “’S early, Papa,” she mumbles, burying half her face into her pillow. 

“I know it’s early, Sadie, but we’re gonna make breakfast for Daddy, yeah?  Did you forget?”

She shoots up in bed, grin spread across her face.  “I did forget!” she nearly yells, and Louis puts his finger to his mouth to shush her gently.  “Daddy’s gonna be so ‘prised!”

“Surprised,” Louis amends, running his hand over unruly curls, and she nods in agreement.  “So, what do you think we should make?”  Louis belatedly realizes he’s asking like he knows how to make a plethora of breakfast foods, rather than the handful he can deal with.

“Cupcakes with lotsa sprinkles and chocolate!” Sadie cheers automatically, leaping into Louis’ lap with a smile.

“This is breakfast, silly,” he tells her, tickling her and causing her to giggle.  He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing her laugh – he’s become every parental cliché he never wanted to become, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  “What about some pancakes and eggs?”

Sadie puts her finger to her chin and taps it lightly, making a big production of considering Louis’ idea.  “Can there be chocolate in the pancakes?”

Louis laughs and drops a kiss to her forehead.  “We can make chocolate chip pancakes for Daddy, yeah.”

Sadie kisses Louis’ cheek excitedly as she takes his face in her hands dramatically.  “These are gonna be the bestest pancakes ever, Papa!  Daddy will love ‘em!”  She hops out of his lap and runs toward the door, motioning him to follow.  “C’mon!  You’re bein’ slow!”

Shaking his head, Louis smiles and follows her down the stairs.

*

With the dry ingredients in a bowl and only small amounts of flour down Sadie’s pajamas and Louis’ face, he scrolls down his slightly flour covered phone to see what the next step in the recipe is.  Sadie eagerly looks over his shoulder from the chair she’s standing on, and Louis says, “We need eggs next, bug.  Can you go get those out of the fridge for me, please?”

“Sure, Papa!”  She hops down and skips over to the fridge, flinging open the door.  Louis turns his attention back to the recipe, trying to figure out how much time this will take.  Harry’s sure to wake up soon – they haven’t been _that_ quiet.

When Louis turns, he sees his daughter pulling the eggs out of the fridge.  “Sadie,” Louis says warily, watching as she holds the carton in her tiny hands.  This was a terrible idea.  “Sadie,” he tries again more sternly, watching as she balances the carton precariously.

“I got it,” she assures, but Louis isn’t convinced.

Taking two steps toward her and reaching out his arm helplessly, “Peanut, you’re gonna – SADIE!” 

He watches as the entire carton of eggs ends up on the floor, pieces of egg shells all over the hardwood, along with broken yolks.  “Sadie,” he says exasperatedly, even though he can only really blame himself.  He rakes a hand through his hair and sighs.  This is nothing like how he expected the morning to go. 

She stares at the mess, and she’s perfected Harry’s look of wide-eyed innocence.  Her lip quivers as she looks up at him.  “I’m sorry, Papa,” Sadie says, barely a whisper.  Silent tears roll down her cheeks as she looks from him to the mess, and Louis tip toes around it to crouch down and pull his daughter into his arms.

Sadie buries her face in his neck and he feels hot tears dripping onto his shirt.  “Hey, don’t cry, love.  Sade, look at me.”  Sadie pulls away after a few moments, sniffling and eyes red.  “Accidents happen.  I know you didn’t mean to do that.  We just have to do a little cleaning up.”

“Now Daddy won’t get pancakes,” she replies dejectedly before letting out a long sigh.  “We can’t make the bestest pancakes anymore.”

Louis bites his lip as he brushes her tears away with his thumb.  “You’re right – we haven’t got any eggs left, but I’m sure Daddy will understand.  It’s the thought that counts, innit?”  He smiles at her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Sadie shakes her head as she plays with the collar of Louis’ shirt absently.  “Daddy is the bestest Daddy, and he always cooks for us because he says sometimes that you burn things very much a lot, and this was gonna be a ‘prise for him.”

“I do not burn things, thank you,” Louis answers with a light laugh as he kisses Sadie’s head before he stands up.  He and Harry have raised the most ridiculously perfect child and his heart aches with it sometimes.  “What if I look up to see if there’s something else we have here that we can use for eggs instead, yeah?”

Sadie’s expression brightens, and she jumps in place, clapping her hands together.  “You are very smart.”  She gestures to the floor.  “This is messy.”

“We’ll clean up after, okay?”  Sadie nods, climbing back onto her chair next to Louis.  He does a quick google search.  “I think we can use applesauce, bug,” he tells Sadie, and she grins, tears long dried.  “I think we have some.”  Louis opens the cabinet over the counter, only to have the god forsaken package of organic applesauce cups Harry bought for Sadie fall out and send the bowl with dry ingredients in it clattering to the ground.  “Shit,” Louis curses under his breath, watching as it melds with the egg already drying in a sticky mess on the floor.

“You said a naughty word,” she whispers, and Louis fights his urge to roll his eyes.  Before he can defend himself, his daughter points to the mess on the floor and adds, “Can we put this back in the bowl?  Oh, no, Daddy’s gonna have icky floor pancakes!”  She pouts at the realization, and Louis holds back a laugh.  “He’s not going to like this very much.  ‘S not yummy.”

He takes another look at the floor, totally and completely out of ideas.  “Um, I’m not really sure what we should do at this point, darling, but – ”

He hears footsteps on the stairs and turns just as Harry appears in the doorway looking sleep-disheveled with his hair in a bun.  “What’s the commotion?” he asks, and a few more steps into the kitchen give him the answer.  “What’s this, then?”  He looks over at Louis with wide eyes – Sadie’s exact expression – and Louis can only give him a helpless shrug.

“Oh, Daddy,” Sadie exclaims, getting off the chair and running over to him and making grabby hands so he’ll pick her up.  He does, glancing at Louis again with a smile, and she continues.  “Me and Papa were gonna make you pancakes!  With chocolate in ‘em cause I like ‘em like that and you do, too, and then...”  She pouts for a moment, and Louis could die at how adorable Harry is intently watching her and following her story.  “And then I made the eggs go on the floor and I was sad cause it is not the bestest breakfast without eggs, right, Daddy?”

“It can still be the best without eggs,” Harry tells her gently, kissing her forehead, and Louis’ heart swells with how much he loves his little family.  “Then what happened, sweet?”

“Then Papa was very smart and looked how to make chocolate pancakes without eggs cause they are on the floor.  And Papa said applesauce is eggs!”

Harry stifles a laugh at her wording and gives Louis a glance that makes him melt, but nods at her to continue.  “But then the applesauce falled down and the bowl went bang, and now you are awake and there are no pancakes.”  She wraps her arms around his neck tightly before pulling away to look at him with a sigh.

“It’s been quite the morning!” Harry replies, and she nods.  “’S alright, bug.  It was very nice of you and Papa to even want to surprise me.  But Sadie, you should know better than to trust Papa when he says he’s gonna cook something with you!”  He tickles her stomach lightly and she throws her head back in laughter.  “He’s not a very good cook,” Harry whispers loudly, and Louis puts his hands on his hips in mock protest.

“I heard that!” he answers, and he tries to look angry, but there’s a grin seeping onto his face.  Louis makes his way closer to them, standing on his toes to kiss Harry on the lips.  “Sorry about the mess, babe.  We were just trying to do something nice for you that very obviously backfired.  I’ll clean it up.”

“I’ll help,” Harry assures, and Louis opens his mouth to tell him no, but Harry cuts him off with a kiss before he can get any words out.  “But Miss Sadiebug, you were promised chocolate pancakes this morning, were you not?”

“I was, Daddy!” Sadie agrees excitedly, patting Harry’s cheek gently.

“Then I think we should go out to breakfast and get you those chocolate pancakes!”

“ME TOO!”  She smacks a kiss on Harry’s cheek, and he laughs as he puts her down.

“Go get your clothes on, and Papa and I will get ready, too,” Harry says, and she holds onto his leg for a second, motioning for him to lean down.

He crouches down, and Louis watches them with a full heart.  “I’m sorry me and Papa didn’t make pancakes for you, but I love you very much a lot,” she says quietly.

Harry grins, and Louis loves that smile, the one reserved only for he and Sadie.  “I love you very much a lot, too,” he answers, pulling her in for a hug.  “And it’s alright.  Another time.”

She grabs Louis’ leg before heading upstairs.  “I’m sorry you are not a good cook like Daddy, but I love you very much a lot,” she tells Louis seriously, and Harry lets out a laugh.

“I love you, too, peanut,” he tells her, planting a kiss on her forehead and grinning as he watches her scamper up the stairs.  “I really am sorry about all this.  I should’ve planned this better or done this when you weren’t home.”  Louis shrugs.  “It is what it is.”

Harry laughs, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and kissing his nose.  “I appreciate it, baby.  You’re too good to me.”

“You’re too good to _us_ ,” Louis tells him, rubbing a hand down his back.  “You do so much for us, Hazza, and I thought this would be a cute little way to show you how much I really am thankful for it.  Sadie is, too.”

“Next time, maybe you can do, like, an outdoor activity or summat.  Where the mess doesn’t matter,” Harry laughs, and Louis joins in, feeling warm all over.  “Like, sidewalk chalk.  But you can’t draw any dicks.”

“Then what’s the point?” Louis responds, and Harry rests his forehead against Louis’ before kissing his lips gently.

“Love you, Boo.”

“Love you, too, babe, even if you need to stop telling out daughter I can’t cook.”

“But you can’t,” comes Sadie’s tiny voice from the stairway, standing at the bottom in a mismatched outfit with two different socks on.

Harry and Louis turn to each other and burst out laughing before attacking Sadie with tickles, and Louis thinks this must be what perfection really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are fantastic! You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) if you'd like and say hi :)


End file.
